


Fuck you, Black.

by gracegraylove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Pining, Rejection, Swearing, Triple Drabble, Wedding Day, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracegraylove/pseuds/gracegraylove
Summary: Sirius tells Remus how he feels.On Remus' wedding day.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Fuck you, Black.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small drabble I did in like, 5 minutes. I had this idea but don't have the patience to form it into a fic, but if anyone wants to write a fic based on this idea, go for it and tell me in the comments. I'd love to read it. 
> 
> Anyways, have fun <3

"I love you!"

Blank. Numb.

"You..."

Remus stared at Sirius blankly. His head was spinning and his ears filled with blood. Blood, laced with anger, fury, bubbling to the outside, crawling out of the deepest corner of his heart, making its way to his mouth.

"You. You love me. You _love me?"_

He let out a shallow laugh. It was humorless, dry. Pained.

"You fucking selfish _bastard_. When did you come to the conclusion, huh Sirius? Tell me, was it before or after I got together with him. Before or after I proposed. Huh? Was it before or after I asked you to be best man, before or after, Sirius?"

His voice was raising steadily. Red patches formed before his eyes, and before he knew it, he yelled.

"Fucking _selfish arsehole_ , that's what you are! What did you think, eh? Telling me how you _actually_ feel would change anything? Thought that I would break up with my fiancé just to be with you? _On my wedding day?_ Six years, Sirius. Six goddamned years I was in love with you at Hogwarts, you didn't notice. To busy sleeping around the school, whoring yourself. What do you think, I wasn't jealous? My heart didn't ex-fucking-plode whenever someone exited our dorm or you came back, disheveled hair? Of course. But _I_ wasn't selfish.

"Now you're here, telling me that you _love me_ and that we can _be together_ , after _all those fucking years_ , Sirius. I fucking finally got over you, am about to _marry_ , and here you are, destroying my life, destroying _me_ again. Oh _fuck you_ , Black. Fuck. You."

He turned around and left Sirius, fully well aware of tears streaming down his cheeks and fully well aware of Sirius's eyes, pained and hurt.

Fully aware of the ache in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, leave Kudos or a comment if you liked it <3


End file.
